The alpha of the forest
by CwJhunt
Summary: After being sent by Ozpin himself to do a important mission, Team RBWY delves into the world of ten northern forest where the alpha lies... Join them as they embark on a adventure full of Grimm, wolves, secrets, love and a lot of kicking ass. This is The Prince: Book one of the wolf curse. Note first book so show some mercy!
1. Chapter 1

Ozpin stared at the stars through his window, the shattered moon illuminating his office. He takes a long sip from his coffee like he always those every night. Yet tonight he feels off. Something is happening. He could feel it inside the great walls of Beacon academy. He closes his eyes, listening deeply to the nature in front of him. The emerald forest filled with growls and snarls from the sound of the Grimm monsters. Yet one sound was above form all the rest. The low growl of the northern wolf.

His eyes shot open, his face has a slight expression of surprise. He knew though it would happen eventually. He sighed as he put his mug on his desk, a rare thing for him to do when it's only half full. Quickly he sat down, his eyes staring at the scroll in front of him. He knows he should do it, he promised her that he will do it when the time is right. Yet he can't. how will he explain to the team next morning of the task ahead. The gruelling mission they will face alone with no help from beacon at all apart from transport. He pinched the bridge of his nose, for once uncertain with the choices laid out for him.

Not matter what he would choose a promise would be broken and another kept. He made many mistakes in his life and if not chosen correctly this would be one of them. A massive mistake that will haunt him from the rest of the days. He took a pen and held it firm in his hands. As he lowered the pen, his hand started to shake. When the pen finally touched the paper, Ozpin let go. The pen rolled away on his desk, leaving only a small dot was on the scroll. Ozpin stood up, his mug once agin in his hand and the other covering his face, deep with uncertain regret.

_I am doing the right thing_, he thought. He wasn't expecting a response yet one did. Another wolf howl, however it wasn't like the previous one. This one sounded more faint yet gentle and melodic as like it came from the voice of an angel. Ozpin desperately wanted to close his eyes and relax to the sound. He was about to when something familiar caught his eyes. Silver rose petals danced along with the wind. Swaying along as the wolf howled the tune. Ozpin stared stunned of what he saw. It continued for a while until the howl trailed off and the beautiful line of silver roses faded away into the darkness.

He looked back at the scroll on his desk and at the pen nearby. With a heavy sigh he placed down his mug once again and picked up the pen. He didn't hesitate when he wrote a set of words on the parchment knowing it would change the lives of many people. Once finished he waited for the small binding light that would make the writing last forever on paper. Turing away form the light when it came, Ozpin whispered. "I'm sorry." When the light dispersed Ozpin got up and walked out of his office the coffee mug still in his hands. As the door slammed, the sheet of paper floated away into the moonlight. The words sparkling.

_Team RBWY, send them to the northern forest alone with no help to retrieve a lost and valuable Item. Death is a possibility..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby woke up with a yawn. The sun was shining of the RWBY dorm room. She looked down from her bunk, everyone is asleep apart from Blake who is reading her book. Ruby smiled as her sister snores, an arm dangling form the bunk ledge. _I wonder if I do that sometimes. _Ruby thought as she jumped off her bunk, landing with a soft thud alerting the cat faunas. "Morning," Blake said not taking her eyes from the pages. "Good morning to you too Blake," ruby said in a cheerful tone.

A groan appeared form Ruby's bottom bunk. "Please be quiet ruby," moaned Weiss, whose face was turned away from them. "But I can't help it Weiss, the sun is up so we need take advantage of the day," ruby says with a smile. "Wow that actually sounds really-" started Weiss turning to face her leader. "Also there giving cookies for breakfast today and I really want cookies!" Squealed Ruby. "Never mind," Weiss said turning back round to face the wall.

"Oh come on," pouted ruby as she pushed Weiss gently in an attempt to wake her up. Blake grinned, watching her leader make a failing attempt to wake her partner up. She found it quite funny, that's when she noticed something on the window sill that would make her morning. "Hey ruby," she said catching Ruby's attention. What, she mouthed backed. Blake just pointed towards the whistle. Both girls wore devious smiles as Blake stood behind ruby as she blew the whistle. The door was open for a bit on case of an escape. Yang and Weiss shot up their head hitting either the ceiling or the bunk. ruby laughed at them whilst Blake tried to suppress her own laughter.

A growl escaped from Yang's lips. The two people looked at each other terrified. "We'll see you at breakfast," said Ruby as she left with rose petals in her place and Blake as well disappeared but in a puff of smoke. "I'm so going to get back at them for this," growled Weiss. "Get in line princess," Yang responded as she got off her bunk earning a glare from Weiss.

* * *

Ruby was seating on the table with a pile of cookies on her plate with a glass of milk next to her. Blake sat in front of her, the same book in her hands ignoring the steaming pancakes in front of her. "You know these cookies are really good." Said Ruby with her mouth full, spitting out small crumbs. "Ruby I suggest you chew before you talk." Suggested Blake as she removes several crumbs of her page. Ruby waited until she swallowed. "And I suggest you eat before it's gone." She countered back. Blake looked up form her book wearing a smirk. "Touché," she said putting her book in her pockets. Ruby smiled happy that she made the cat Faunus smile. Before devouring the rest of cookies, one by one.

"So when do you think they will return," ask ruby, after drinking the remainder of the milk. Blake shrugged as she chewed her pancake. "I believe Weiss would come here soon and Yang a while later, you know how long it takes them to use the bathroom." She stated. Ruby nodded her head in agreement. "I have you know I only take 30 minutes inside there, it is yang who takes an hour!" Shouted a familiar voice. Both girls looked at the end of the table to see a frustrated Weiss with a bowl of fruit. "Morning Weiss!" Cheered Ruby. "Can it ruby, Yang and I are still angry at what you two dunces done." Weiss said firmly.

As she said that Yang appeared opposite her, a pile of cookies on her plate. "You know these are really good," Yang said holding a cookie. "That's what I said," exclaimed Ruby. "Yang!" Shouted Weiss. "What they are good." Yang responded back before eating another cookie. Weiss sat down holding the bridge of her nose, annoyed. Blake smiled silently at her group, all completely different yet somehow they all balanced each other out. Just like her old group of friends. A Short and cheerful memory popped up in her head of when she was a child. Despite the cheerful memory Blake frowned. How she missed those days...

* * *

A small girl with cat ears was perched on a high tree branch in the forest. She knows that she is safe here. Cat Faunus can climb really high, strange enough so can wolf Faunus. The theory of how puzzles her too much so she ignores it. Yet she knows she is safe. She is surrounded by dark green leaves so she blends in. Not because she is dark green, it's the shadow they cause and since she wears black clothes and have black hair and ears she sorta blends in. But not enough for her one of her two best friends to see her. "Hey Blake in boots I can see you!"

Blake looked down to see Dante looking straight up her. He was two years older then her yet he always looked the had scruffy silver hair, his ears and tail dull white smiling at her with his canines. He wore a grey hoodie with his family crest on the back, dark blue jeans and normal sneakers, his dark brown blackish eyes was filled with energy. Knowing that he wasn't lying, she yelled down confused. "how?" She thought she had a good hiding place. Dante laughed. "Wolfs have excellent hearing, you fidgeted too much," he replied back. "Come back down, Storm wants to test Koda's stamina. Blake nodded and carefully climbed down.

It was when she was 2/3 the way down the branch she stepped on starts to crack. "Blake!" Dante shouted as he raced to catch his friend . He climbed quickly up the branches. The weight of the branches couldn't hold any longer, soon it snapped and Blake started to fall. Blake screamed as she fell, closing her eyes as she braced for impact. Yet she never felt the stinging pain of the branches. Surprised, she opened her eyes, she was in Dante's arms in a bridal style.

"OMG, that is so cute," screamed a figure below them. Blake rolled her eyes, it's Dante's twin sister Storm. She too was a wolf Faunus, they had many similarities they only difference was that storm had electric blue hair and silver eyes. "Blake and Dante sitting in a tree. K-" She sang with her wolf companion Koda barking along with her. "Storm shut it!" Dante yelled as we dropped to the floor, he let's me out of his arms. "I-S-S-I-N-mmm" she finished but was muffled by the last minute by her brother. "I told you shut it," he said with a smirk.

She removed his hands away immediately from her mouth. "Get your filthy paws off me." She shrieked. Dante just laughed as he continues to annoy his sister. Blake watched the duo, their fights are always if not mostly humorous. Often they would ignore Blake but she would normally overlook that. Anyway she gets to spend time with Koda, the white wolf pup. Koda barks at her smiling. Blake smiles and bends down to stroke him, "how are you Koda?" Koda nuzzles her in response. "Hey Blake you alright?" Dante asked whilst his Storm tires to tackle him. "I-I-Im fine thanks," Blake stuttered. Storm soon starts pouncing on her "hey Blake, Blake. " Soon the voice changed into Ruby's. "Blake snap put of it!"

* * *

"Huh," Blake says confused. "Sorry but Ozpin sent us to his office." Ruby says looking down, just like when Wiess stood her off on the first day. Blake blinked before quickly regaining herself. "Ok then." "Then let's go," yang says dragging both the Faunus and her sister along with Weiss trailing behind. "I hope we get a mission," Ruby says excitingly.


End file.
